Don't You Ever Grow Up
by AmuletDevil
Summary: Everyone is saying that Carlos is acting like a 3 year old. But why? Summary is a little off. Read it. Review it. And Love it.


_"I don't wanna grow up!" a young Latino boy said. "Everyone has to grow up, sweetheart." His mother said. The small boy nodded no "But I don't wanna be different! I don't wanna grow up!" _

That was 12 years ago. Carlos maybe a teenager, but he still acts like a 3 year old boy. No matter how childish he can be, that's what makes Carlos, Carlos.

* * *

"Hey, Logan. Whatcha doing?" Carlos ask.

"I'm doing my homework. And you should too." Said Logan.

"Nah. I'm going to eat some cereal!" Carlos said. He took out his favorite cereal and milk from the fridge. He poured the cereal and milk in to his helmet.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled. "Helmets have holds!"

"Sorry..." Carlos apologized.

"Now, I have to redo my homework again!" Logan sighed "Carlos, why don't you go to the pool or something..."

Carlos nodded and went straight to the Palm Woods pool.

"Cannonball!" Carlos yelled and dive into the pool making a big splash.

"Carlos!" Carlos turned around and saw James all wet. "I was busy destroying skin cells!"

"Sorry, but I was bored!" Carlos said.

"Why don't you ask Kendall to play hockey with you..." James said.

"Sure. And I'm sorry." Carlos apologized.

"That's ok. Just don't interrupt me when I'm tanning." James said.

Carlos sigh and nodded.

He saw Kendall at the smoothie stand buying a smoothie.

"Kendall, it's an emergency!" Carlos ran to where Kendall was standing. Before Kendall could turn around to see who was calling him, Carlos went crashing into him. Making his smoothie spilled all over his shirt.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Carlos apologized "but it's an emergency!"

Kendall looked at Carlos and raised an eyebrow "And whats the emergency?"

"Well, I'm really bored right now, so I need someone to play hockey with me." Carlos explained "So, you're up?"

"That's the emergency?!" Kendall said "Carlos, I'm sorta busy right now. I promise Jo that I would hang out with her today."

"But, Kendall!" Carlos said.

"Look, Carlos." Kendall began. "It's time for you to stop acting like a 3 year old." After Kendall finished he just walked away.

Carlos was shocked at what Kendall said. But it was true, he was acting like a 3 year old kid. After a few minutes later, Carlos went straight to his and James's room. He just decided to take a nap.

After a few hours later, Carlos woke up and heard James, Kendall and Logan talking outside.

"So, he did that?" Kendall ask.

"Yea, and I told him to go to the pool." Logan answer.

"Bad idea." James said "He interrupted me when I'm busy destroying skin cells!"

"We'll he crashed into me, spill smoothie all over my shirt, and made me late for Jo's date!" Kendall said.

"Man, I just wished Carlos would start acting like his own age, and stop acting like a 3 year old..." Logan said. Kendall and James just nodded in agreement.

Carlos was sad. No. He was hurt. His three best friends. Wait, brothers. Were talking bad about him. Yes, Carlos maybe acting like a kid, but nobody understands that, Carlos just doesn't wants to grow up.

He open the door and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologized."Im sorry I'm acting like a 3 year old."

"I guess you herd what we were talking about huh?" James said.

"Come here, buddy." Logan said and patted a sit beside him.

Carlos sat down and looked at his three friends. "We're sorry that you have to hear that." Kendall apologized.

"Listen, Carlos." Logan said. "Sometimes, you may act like a 3 year old, but you're still our friend."

"I just," Carlos said "I just don't want to grow up! I don't wanna change!"

"Everybody has to grow up, Carlos." Kendall said

"Yeah, and you don't have to change. I mean, you could still act like you're age and a 3 year old too." James said.

"Does that even make any sense?" Logan stated.

"The point is, even though you still act like a 3 year old. You're still Carlos. The one who loves to eat corn dogs, love cannonballs and the one who is just like brother to us." Kendall said.

"Thanks guys." Carlos said.

"Well, we still got time. Why don't have a water fight?" James suggested.

Everyone cheered sand went to change and get their water guns.

"Even though we're growing up, you guys are still my brothers." said Carlos.


End file.
